


Well Hello Again

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is confusion, Character Death, Crying, Davesprite is bored, Mourning, Murder, Past Abuse, Possessed, Sadstuck, Strifing (Homestuck), as a treat, but not really, so he gets some feels, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: After the game is won, Davesprite is left to roam the multiverse. He ends up going to another universe where Bro had accidentally killed his version of Dave. Confusion ensues.
Kudos: 32





	Well Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea on a whim  
> Yeah

You sigh, looking at the nearing star you're going to traverse next. The others left you behind when they won the game, probably assuming you were dead. Nope, you have a history with escaping death itself. They should know this by now.

It would be an understatement to say you're bummed out about it, but you're having some type of fun exploring the multiverse. Who knows, maybe at some point you'll find the new universe the other players made. You say other players as if you are one, what a stupid mistake on your end.

You float into the star with a blinding light, and look around to see that you're on your old Texas apartment building roof once again. The difference with this one is the sharp smell of iron. You turn around to see... Bro. He's standing over your body, which is very much dead. You never thought being numb to seeing your own corpse would be a good thing but hey, everything has its perks.

Bro drops his bloody sword, completely silent as he crouches next to the body. Woah there. Uh, he is. He is definitely crying.

This reminds you of Cal, and peering over the building, you see the puppet being drained into the sewer, its arms ripped off and his lipstick smeared. Yeah, take that bitch.

Looking back at Bro, you can see he is clearly distressed about what he's just done. You have the urge to comfort him, say that you're right here. He doesn't need to grieve. But you're not his Dave. You're no ones Dave. Hell, you barely even _are_ Dave.

This doesn't mean you can't help a Bro out, though.

You sit on the AC Unit on the corner of the roof, your magnificent ass making just enough noise for Bro to jump. You've seen a lot of weird versions of Bro, but seeing him so emotional, and off guard still freaks you out a little. He looks at you, his shades hanging off his shirt and his eyes filled with loss. Then he jumps, obviously not expecting to see, well, Dave.

"Yo." You start. Bro looks between you and the body, and you smack your lips. "Looks like you got yourself into quite the situation here Bro." The brother in question finally settles on staring straight at you, and you scratch your neck feathers absentmindedly. "How...?" He voices quietly. You've only ever heard him say 'roof, now' or 'bring cal' or 'lil man'. Or at least that's all you can remember him saying. So hearing his deep, whisper of a voice is pretty unsettling.

You sniff though, trying to keep your cool. "Don't get too excited. I'm not this worlds Dave, that ones long gone." You nod to the corpse, to which his shoulder slump a little. God this is so fucking weird. "I'm barely even Dave anymore, but you can still call me that if you'd like. I can tell things must be pretty shitty for you right now. Finally being freed from the strings of a puppet only to see that you've killed your brother. Must suck." Wow, you're amazing at this.

The man sniffs, nodding. "Yeah, a little." He mutters. His voice isn't sad, just quiet. It makes you feel even worse for him. You sigh. "Listen Bro, if it's any help I can tell you that he probably isn't mad at you. Well, actually a lot of Dave's are mad at you but the majority aren't." You shrug, and he just looks confused. "But, like, I'm not. And we both saw you for the last time on the roof, so maybe his view on you isn't in cold reality like Alpha Dave's is."

He sits criss cross, a sullen look still in his eyes as he indulges in you. "And what is an Alpha Dave?" You curl your sprite tail around you, leaning your face in your hands. "He's basically the only Dave that gets to live. The Dave that did everything right. Every Dave has had their time as Alpha Dave, but one wrong move can ruin it." You explain, your inner sprite showing.

"How are you alive then?" He asks, looking confused. It's so... strange seeing him like this. He looks like a vulnerable little kid. "I've cheated death about three times now. The first time by fusing myself with an already dead bird, the second time by teleporting, the third time by, fuck, I don't know. I think it's because the universe already thinks I'm dead." The dead Dave's phone buzzes, and Bro's pupils tighten.

He buries his face in his hands. "Oh my God, his friends. He had a fucking life. He had friends. Holy shit." His voice begins to crack, and you float over to him, patting his shoulder. "If he's like any other Dave, he'll be seeing his friends soon enough. Don't worry Bro." He nods, looking at you with glassy eyes as you pick up his phone.

TT: Dave? You've been gone for five hours.

EB: we were having a really sophisticated conversation >:B

GG: yeah right

GG: you were telling us about con air and saying spoilers every few sentences!!

EB: you wouldnt understand jade

You inhale, exhale. "Okay, so Bro, hate to lay this one you But... This universe will be ending soon. You and my- his friends... you're all gonna die." Bro's eyes widen a little, before lidding sadly. "At least I won't have to bare this.." He says quietly.

A shuddering breath makes its way through your entire body as you sit next to him, putting the code for their memo in your eyeshades.

turntechGodhead2 joined the memo!

TG: ahem

TT: Oh, welcome back Dave.

EB: whys your text orange?

GG: hi dave!! 

GG: you owe me five dollars for not sticking with red >:)

TG: hold up yall

TG: so uh

TG: dreaded news on yalls end

EB: oh no!

TT: What dreaded news do you have for us, David?

GG: and should i get my serious face on? :l

TG: im not joking for once

TG: this is some fucked up shit

TT: Oh?

TG: so

TG: headsup im not dave

TG: completely different person

TG: and thats why i had to get on here using a different acc

EB: who are you then??

GG: what did you do with dave!!

TG: it wasnt me that did anything to him

TG: but uh

TG: yeah sorry but that guys dead

TG: his corpse is right next to me if any of you need picture proof

The chat is silent for a minute, and you exhale shakily. "I'm telling them on my shades right now." You tell Bro, who grimaces.

GG: haha nice one dave!

EB: yeah were not falling for that one again! >:B

TG: no

TT: Using the same tactic twice Strider? I expected better from you.

TG: no you dont

TG: i

TG: im being fucking serious please

GG: okay then whats your name, person thats not dave?

TG: davesprite.

EB: wow

EB: that wasnt even original dave

TG: oh god dammit

TG: this is awful and i wish i didnt have to tell you guys this

TG: i wish i didnt have to let you guys know that another version of me is dead

TG: ive seen multiple dead me's but never have i had to fucking tell you guys that i was dead

TG: and now you guys dont believe me because yeah that a pretty bs sounding thing

TG: 'oh yeah hi im a dave from an alternate universe where aliens are there rose is gfs with one an alternate me is bfs with another one im a fucking bird and bro just killed your version of dave'

TT: Finally admitting to your sexuality?

TG: SHUT THE FUCK UP ROSE.

GG: woah dave!

GG: were sorry your prank went wrong but you really shouldnt take it out on rose

TG: this isnt a fucking prank

TG: if you guys REALLY want to see you friends fucking CORPSE then fine!

TG: be my fucking guests assholes

TG: i TRIED to let you guys down easy

TG: and i understand how this could all seem like a huge festering pile of horse shit

TG: but im tired, im upset, and im fucking sad

TG: so here guys! here you go!

turntechGodhead sent an image!

Bro puts a hand on your shoulder, and your rub your eyes from under your shades. "They thought I was pranking them. I didn't want to make them see his body but they wouldn't listen. God I'm not the right person for this shit." Bro frowns.

TT: Oh my God.

EB: that

EB: thats just a costume right?

EB: dave isnt dead!

GG: john

EB: no he cant be dead

TG: he really IS though

TG: im sorry yall had to see it but you really werent listening to me

TG: i thought it would be better to tell you then for you guys to think he just ditched you guys until johns birthday

EB: thats tomorrow...?

TG: oh shit

TG: well sorry guys but today is your last day on earth

GG: WHAT?!?

TT: How... how do you know this? How are you so calm about all of this?

TG: allow me to reintroduce myself

TG: hi im davesprite

TG: i used to be dave strider until i merged myself with a bird after john died

TG: and then my brother died and i was left to traverse space for three years with another john and jade

TG: and then they completed their journey and left me behind in the vast reaches of the multiverse

TG: ive seen thousands of my own corpses, your corpses, other friends corpses

TG: this is just the first time ive ever had to tell you guys

TG: tomorrow meteors will begun to rain down onto earth

TG: the only way to escape it is if you three and dave were to play a game called sburb

TG: but without one of the players you cant open the gates for another player promptly killing off two of your friends

TG: this would lead to your timeline being doomed, wiping you guys from existence if you dont die before it does so

TG: any questions

EB: do you know what will happen when we die

TG: youll be either sent to the dream bubbles or youll be floating arounf in the void

TG: the dream bubbles hold dead players of the game Sburb and Sgrub

TG: Sgrub is the troll version of Sburb

GG: so the trolls are actually aliens

TG: yeah

TG: in the alpha timeline rose and one named kanaya become a couple

TT: Oh.

TG: there is also two ways that could go down

TG: you cheat on her with jade or you go off onto another ship away from her after becoming a robot

TT: What.

GG: ???

TG: alpha timeline dave has two options with the relationship thing as well

TG: he could either date one of the trolls

TG: his name is karkat

TG: or he could marry jade even though he is still in love with karkat and end up becoming a robot and going into space after divorcing her

TG: jade either dies or is part of karkats rebellion against johns grandma

EB: wha???

GG: why does alternate me only get that bad endings!?

TG: and john

TG: i dont know the other option but one of them is that he becomes a father with a teen version of roses mom and raises a son he named after a comedian i think

TT: What the fuck.

EB: ew!

TG: yeah so

TG: uh

TG: see yall in the dream bubbles i guess

You lay down, your wings making it slightly uncomfortable but you are far past caring. "I'm sorry this has to happen to you all." You mutter to Bro, who just smiles sadly. God it's such a weird look on him. "You're fine little man. We can't all have a happy ending."

You sigh. No.

No they can't.


End file.
